Fox and the Demon
by beelzemongirl
Summary: Basically Beauty and the Beast gone Digimon. When Rika steals from Beelzemon for Renamon, the fox digimon decides to keep herself his prisoner. Little does she know that there's a chance for a demon's heart to be warmed. No way related to my miniseries.
1. Prologue

_Once upon a time, there lived a prince who was vain, cold hearted, and cruel. He despised all ugliness and judged only by appearance alone. One cold, snowy night, an old beggar woman came to his palace to seek refuge from a snow storm. _

_"Away, ya filthy peasant! I'm not havin' trash like you hangin' around!" he scoffed and tried to send her away. _

_"But please sir, I've nowhere to go. I have nothing but this mirror and rare black rose to pay you back for your hospitality". _

_The Dark Prince still turned her away. That was when the beggar revealed herself to be a beautiful enchantress, an Angewomon. The prince, realizing his mistake, begged for her to have mercy on him. _

_"You base your opinions on appearance alone. Now you have to pay the price for such ignorance, selfishness, and cruelty. You will lose your wings and your most powerful weapon. And all of your household will be turned to household objects". _

_Angewomon tore off the prince's beautiful black wings and took his most prized weapon, the Corona Blaster. Every human in the castle, as said, was turned to household objects. _

_"Is there anything I can do…anythin' I can do to earn them both back?" the prince asked. _

_"There is one way. I will leave you with this rose and mirror. You must learn to love someone for who they are and earn their love in return by the time the last petal on this rose falls". _

_"I'll do it! You'll see!". _

_"I wish you luck, Prince Beelzemon". _

_Angewomon left, leaving nothing but the mirror and the black rose exactly as she said it would be. _


	2. Chapter 1

Several years later, there lived a lovely fox like Digimon named Renamon. She loved to read, write, and draw. She lived in a village not too far away from the old castle with her human partner, Rika Nonaka. They were poor unfortunately, and had very few things. Rika decided to go to the next village where she could sell some things she had that had some value from her years in the human world.

"Do you want anything from where I'm going, Renamon?" Rika asked before she left.

""I prefer something simple, Rika. A rose will do just fine, thank you".

"Alright, I'll be back in a few days, don't worry".

"I won't".

The two embraced one last time before she left with their horse to the next town. Renamon was hopeful that her tamer would come back unharmed and with some money for them to keep their little home.

A/N: you know, I feel somewhat bad about making this. Why? I really don't know. I think it's because I'm taking a fairy tale and changing it into something that it isn't. I just hope I'm doing okay on this. This is the first time in a long time I've done something like this. Next chapter: Rika gets caught stealing from a certain angry prince. I'm not giving chapters names, so…yeah, just leave me a review. Sorry this was so short.


	3. Chapter 2

Rika, unfortunately, was lost. She wandered through the forest aimlessly in circles for hours on end. She was being followed, so it seemed. Finally, she stopped at an old, towering castle. Rika dismounted her horse and managed to get through the gate.

The huge door was surprisingly easy to open. This was a little suspicious, but at least it was warm inside and the furnishings were nice. Rika sat comfortably in a chair in the guest room and fell asleep for the rest of the night. She woke the next morning and planned to leave.

But something outside caught her attention. A rose bush was growing nearby. Renamon had said she wanted a rose, so Rika thought it was alright to take just one. But right when she picked one, a rough voice above her sounded.

"So, after I let you rest in my home, you dare to steal from me?! I should just kill you and get it over with!".

Rika looked up and noticed a Digimon on the wall by the bush. It had three ruby colored eyes, wore a black leather body suit that showed his powerful figure, and a black coat with a white fur collar. He had sharp claws and fangs. A metallic tail snaked its way from behind. His face was covered mostly with a navy blue or violet colored face mask that made him look very hawk like. The skin that she could see was a pale, icy blue or gray.

"Please, it's for my Digimon partner. She really wanted a rose. I didn't mean to steal from you".

"You humans are all the same. You think you can take what you want from us and leave us with nothin'. I don't care for Digimon that are tame, missy. But…given the circumstances, I'll be merciful on you. Go back and get your partner. I'll deal with this and we'll work something out".

"And if I don't?".

The Digimon put his claw tips to her face. "Then you'll suffer quite a nasty death, little one. Now, go get her".

"Fine, just don't hurt her".

"I can't make any promises, missy . NOW GO!".

Rika rode off, not sure what was going to happen now.

A/N: I think I described Bee pretty good. I gotta go now. Next chapter: Rika, Bee, and Renamon come to an agreement, an agreement that sets the two friends apart.


	4. Chapter 3

Rika returned home and told Renamon what had happened. The fox Digimon remained calm. She was never afraid to look danger in the face and laugh. It was a natural thing for her.

"I caused this problem, I'll solve it. Rika, I'm going after this on my own".

"But Renamon-".

"Rika, I can handle this, I promise".

"But he wants me to be there too".

"Alright, I guess I'm not going alone. If we have to go, we must leave now".

Rika nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Let's".

"Is this the place?" Renamon asked when they arrived.

Rika nodded. "Yeah it is".

"Well then, let's go in".

Renamon herself was surprised to at how homely the furnishings were. Every room was lit by many candles, making it look frightening and beautiful at the same time.

"Well, where is he? Show yourself!" Renamon demanded.

"Right here" a voice Rika knew all too well sounded in the shadows nearby, "I take it you're the one she wanted to steal one of my roses for?".

"I am".

"You realize that the punishment for stealin' from royalty is punishable by death right?".

"You're royalty?".

"I am. Prince Beelzemon. I shelter your human for an entire night and she repays me by stealin' from me! I don't appreciate that!".

"Well, it's because of me she stole your rose. Perhaps…a trade is in order".

"A trade?! What for?!".

"You let her go free…and I'll be your prisoner here".

"You're drivin' a hard bargain, missy, but I like the idea. You'll stay here as long as I tell you. As for your human partner, she's never to see you again. So…GET LOST!!!".

"Renamon, you're crazy for doing this" Rika told her.

"I know, but it's fruitless to negotiate any further with him. I'll be fine" Renamon embraced her human partner for the last time.

Rika left shortly afterward, leaving the fox with the demon.

A/N: It's getting intense people! Next chapter: Renamon gets a few unexpected surprises on Beelzemon's part. See ya then!


	5. Chapter 4

"Now that she's gone…well, see ya at dinner, toots".

"Wait!" Renamon called out for him just as he was about to leave.

"Yeah?".

"You're not going to be keeping me caged?".

"No. Do you wanna be caged?".

"Personally, no-".

"Then don't ask stupid questions. Look missy, I got three rules for this place. First off, when I'm in a bad mood, steer clear of me, both as a rule and for your protection. Second, you can go anywhere you want…except the west wing and you're not to leave the grounds either. Azulongmon only knows what the heck's crawling around in those woods outside".

"What's in the west wing?".

"My quarters, my business, nothin' that concerns you. This brings me to my last rule. I have a thing for privacy. You don't want me knowin' somethin' then I won't ask questions or press issues. So those are my rules. Abide by them, and you're fine in my book".

"This…I wasn't expecting-".

"You were expecting torment, weren't you?".

Renamon nodded.

"Hm, thought so. Well, surprise. But, don't tempt me. I can come up with a thousand ways to make your life a livin' heck, so…yeah. But for now, you're fine".

"Where exactly do I sleep?".

Beelzemon simply shrugged. "Pick a room and take it. It's not my business where your domain lies. Just know my boundaries, and we'll get along great".

With that, he walked off, leaving Renamon a little confused still.

A/N: How was that?! You can already tell he digs her! He just won't say anything. Next chapter: Renamon meets the household "objects" who happen to be humans from other seasons. My treat for those who liked the first and second seasons (I prefer the second of the two, but that's my opinion). See ya then!


	6. Chapter 5

Renamon was still confused about Beelzemon's actions from a half hour ago. Could it be that he had a gentle side after all? That maybe he just hated humans and not Digimon? Was it possible that he was even…lonely? All these questions and more made her head boggle. None of it made any real sense. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard two voices.

"Maybe she can. But I doubt it. He'd kill her first" one voice, male, said.

"Don't be so negative, Tai. I really think she can help him and the rest of us".

"That's what you said about the last one, Kari".

"How are you doing that?' Renamon interrupted the conversation.

She was surprised to find that the two speakers were inanimate objects supposedly. The fox grew to be a little confused at this. How in the world were they talking?

"We were human once" Kari, now in the shape of a feather duster, answered, "It's a spell that Angewomon put on everyone here".

"Kari!" Tai, a broom (I couldn't resist doing that to him, Tai fans. I wanted to be humorous), tried to quiet his sister, "Master's not gonna be too happy about this".

"Well, she asked".

"Doesn't mean you go blabbing it out to every stranger who comes here".

"What spell?".

"We all had to pay the price because the Master was mean to everyone".

"Well, that's not fair".

"And you're telling us? You, you don't even have to worry about it!" Tai yelled.

"Tai, be nice. I'm Kari, this is Tai, he's my brother".

"I see. Could you show me to a bedroom? I can tell it's easy to get lost here".

"It is. Not a problem. I'll help you. Follow me".

Renamon followed Kari up several flights of stairs until they came across one special room.

"It's a guest room. I try to keep it as clean as possible".

Renamon opened the door and found the room to her liking. The walls were painted a lovely lavender color. Everything, in fact, was lavender with the exception of a mahogany night stand, dresser, and desk. Renamon found that to be ironic, seeing as how it was her favorite color.

"He has expensive taste" Renamon noted.

"He sure does. It's a magic room, you know".

"How?".

"It was pink and black last time".

"A color changing room…I like it".

"Glad you do…the master just wants you to be happy".

"Why?".

"You could help us…and him".

"With what exactly?".

"That we can't go into detail about. The master says you have to figure it out for yourself".

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know what's in the west wing do you.".

Kari shook. "No one's allowed to go there, not even us. His quarters, his business. It's got nothing to do with us".

"Odd, he said the same thing to me".

"Guess it's what he tells everyone. Well, if you need anything, Tai and I are here for you".

"Thank you".

"Not an issue".

A/N: Next chapter: Renamon begins her investigation about the west wing, and some others along the way.


	7. Chapter 6

Dinner came around and Beelzemon found himself sitting alone with the exception of Ken, who, shockingly (maybe not so) was turned into…a Digimon, Sorcerermon to be exact. He sat in the shadows, calmly watching his master.

"Is she the One?" Beelzemon asked, examining his wine glass.

"She is".

"Dang it all!" the Demon Lord stood.

"Why worry? If anything, you should be happy".

"Because she now has a right to know, but I don't…want her knowing".

"Don't tell her then. Let us do it".

"No, it's not your, Yolei's, nor anyone's place to do so. If anyone, it'll be me saying anything to her".

"I see…you're tempted to tell her the truth".

"Where is she?".

"I know not".

"Find her! She probably got lost or something! Make sure she isn't hurt!".

"You care about her?".

"Look, just do as I say!".

"I'll search everywhere and make sure she comes to you unharmed".

"You better, you pathetic excuse for a Digimon!".

It was easy getting lost, so Renamon learned. She found herself in an eerie dark corridor. Something, instinct, told her she shouldn't be there, but something stronger, curiosity perhaps, drew her onward.

Renamon continued down the hall until she came to a very old room that hadn't been cleaned for years. In the center of the room was a table, circular and small. On it were two items. One was a beautiful black rose in a glass case. Some of its petals had fallen, but not withered away for some weird reason. The other item was a mirror.

She examined the room and the items thoroughly without actually touching anything. The fox Digimon was hoping to learn more about Beelzemon through this place, but someone interrupted her.

"I see you found it" it was Ken.

"Geez, you scared me!" Renamon turned and faced him suddenly.

"Didn't mean to" he took a graceful bow to the waist and removed his strange hat, "Pardon me".

"It's alright. I take it he's looking for me?".

Ken stood and nodded. "To think Yolei and I doubted you one moment. I should've known you'd be clever enough to find the secret of the West Wing".

"Who? What?".

"Not important. Now tell me, why are you really here?".

A/N: Renamon's got herself a new friend guys. Yes, I'm pairing Ken and Yolei because they deserve it. I made both of them Digimon because they weren't human to begin with. They were, as Ken's new form implies, sorcerers, and the best in the whole Digital World. Just thought I'd fill you in on that. Next Chapter: Renamon's got questions, Ken's got answers. The truth is revealed in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7

"I'm here to spare my friend all this trouble".

"Is that really the case, my lady? Or is there something deeper than this?".

"It isn't".

"What about destiny? Perhaps it's called you here. Maybe the destiny of your heart is here".

"Why would destiny call me here?".

"Because you're needed. He needs you here, we all do".

"What for?".

"Master Beelzemon has searched all his life for someone of the light. We've seen it, Renamon, you are that one".

"I don't understand".

"The only way for Master to get his wings and his Corona Destroyer back is to fall in love with someone of the light and earn their love in return".

"And you think-".

"I don't think, my lady, I know you're the one".

"Is he in love with me?".

"Not yet exactly. He cares genuinely about you, though. You fascinate him. I know you don't sense it, but every time he sees you, there's a smile in his heart that he's holding back. He just considers himself just a friend for now, but soon…really soon".

"I'm his salvation?".

"His only".

"I can't be".

"Renamon-".

"NO! He took my tamer from me and forced me away from her! I can't do this for him after he's taken so much!".

"Is that how it is?" a voice interrupted them.

The two saw turned and saw Beelzemon standing there, a mixed look of absolute hurt and despair on his face.

"IS IT?!" he roared.

"Beelzemon-".

"NO! You want your God forsaken partner?! Then go to her! Go, if it makes you feel any better!".

Renamon slunked off back down into the dark corridor, ashamed of herself. All the while, Beelzemon watched her go, fighting back tears of his own.

"GO!" he demanded of Ken, "I have to figure this out on my own".

Ken nodded, leaving the Demon Lord alone in the dark, lost in his own despair.

A/N: Ouch, he didn't take that well. I just watched the episode where he tried to save Jeri and I found myself crying, I'm talking sobbing, guys, that's how bad it is. Anyway, Next chapter: Beelzemon gets a little angsty and thinks about what could've happened, all the while, Renamon gets into some trouble in the woods outside his castle grounds. Will the Demon Lord pull through for her?


	9. Chapter 8

Quick note: The first little bit of this chapter is told from Beelzemon's POV and is Italics. Enjoy it!

_Why? Why me? Why now? She's right, I've taken a ton of stuff, but I've given so much. I don't know a thing about her, but I can feel my heart breaking. _

_He said she was the one, maybe that's the problem. I didn't believe him. That just goes to show how smart I am. God…Why am I so blind? Why? _

_This stupid spell…it's made me softer. That's why I suffer now. That's why my heart breaks so easily now. I have no sympathy for humans or Digimon controlled by them, but Renamon…she's different. _

_They're barbaric, all of them. They kill each other for stupid causes. They take innocent lives before they even get a chance to truly live. They abuse and hurt each other for no reason…no reason at all. _

_Yet, even before this curse, I've always had a soft spot for little kids and orphans. It's a shame that they grow to be immoral adults. It's shame that everyone turns out that way…I turned out that way. _

"Master!" T.K., now a mop (ha! Sorry T.K. fans), "Renamon…she's run away!".

Beelzemon jerked his head up. She couldn't have! He took up the mirror.

"Show me Renamon…NOW!" he demanded.

An image of the fox Digimon running through the forest appeared. She didn't notice another presence in that same wood, but he did. Chatsuramon, the dog deva, was on the Demon Lord's territory.

"Get Behemoth, tell the others to stay put".

"Yes, my lord" T.K. hopped down the hall.

All the while, Beelzemon armed himself. His claws alone weren't about to cut it (quite literally) with Chatsuramon. He'd need his tow cut double barreled shotguns. Beelzemon then went down to the main hall entrance where everyone was waiting.

"Stay here, all of you. Protect each other if Chatsuramon is to attack. Stuff is gonna happen, guys. If it does, and I'm not back in at least two hours, no one, I mean NO ONE, is to play the hero, got it?".

"Right!".

"None of you better be dead when I get back. I'm not gonna too happy if you are. Well, I'm off. Don't play hero, I mean it!".

"We'll be careful, master" Kari assured him.

"Good, that's what I like to hear" Beelzemon left to see his motorcycle waiting for him, "We gotta get to the fox before the hound does".

Chatsuramon was giving Renamon a hard time. He was hunting her down, wanting her data and energy. She tried to use a diamond storm attack, but it didn't seem to affect the dog deva. Next thing she knew, she was rolling around in snow trying to defend herself. If only Rika had been there, she would've been able to digivolve.

Chatsuramon had her pinned to the ground and was going for her throat. It seemed like the end, and Renamon closed her beautiful diamond eyes.

"Double Impact!".

Chatsuramon was blown off of Renamon. When she looked again, she saw Beelzemon mounted an awesome looking motorcycle, looking like a modern day Knight in shining armor on a steel horse. In his hands were the two double barreled shotguns.

"Keep your paws off her dog brain. Better yet" he aimed for another Double Impact, "Stay off my turf!".

He shot, but Chatsuramon had dodged out of the way.

"You little slagger! Now you're-".

The dog deva pounced Beelzemon, knocking him off of Behemoth and his footing. He was now at the mercy of the energy vampire dog. Renamon struggled to stand, but once she did, she used another diamond storm attack using all the power she could muster.

"Stay off him! Stay off me!" she exclaimed angrily.

The dog deva exploded and turned to data for her to absorb. Then the most incredible thing happened, she digivolved without her partner.

"Renamon digivolve to…Kyubimon!".

Like that, she changed into a beautiful, nine tailed fire fox. She was now a true wonder to behold.

"Beelzemon, can you stand?" she asked.

"I don't know. Chatsuramon took a lot out of me".

"Get on me, I'm taking you back to the castle".

Beelzemon struggled to his feet. He wound up falling over, but Kyubimon broke his fall.

"Easy now, I'm taking you back" Kyubimon started to walk back, Behemoth following behind her.

A/N: Yay, they made up! Next chapter: Renamon and Beelzemon take some real time out to get to know each other. Romance is officially in the air!


	10. Chapter 9

Beelzemon woke with a massive headache. His battle with Chatsuramon had left him dizzy, energy deprived, and even a little hungry. His third eye opened, and revealed a surprise waiting for him. Renamon was at the foot of his bed, sleeping. On the floor, she was on her knees, but the rest of her leaned against the bed. She used her arms as a pillow.

"Renamon…you shouldn't have" Beelzemon was quick to catch on that she had stayed up worrying about him. She'd worn herself out…just for him.

He managed to get on his feet to pick her up. Beelzemon was careful not to wake the fox as he set her on the bed and cover her.

"Sweet dreams, my savior" he whispered and left the room.

Ken greeted him outside. "You're alright".

"Thanks for that Captain Obvious. No one is to disturb her. She's sleepin'".

"What will you do in the mean time?".

"I'll have a gift arranged for her".

"Very well".

Beelzemon took off to his library, preparing for Renamon's waking.

"Only the truth. No more secrets, Renamon, no more lies. Just the truth".

A/N: Alright, shortest chapter yet. I just wanted to add something sweet to this and this moment just came to mind. Next chapter: Beelzemon and Renamon take time to know each other and she finds that the demon lord isn't all he puts off to be.


	11. Chapter 10

Renamon woke several hours later surprised to find herself in Beelzemon's bed. She got up and walked out of the room, feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you alright, my lady?" a voice asked.

It was Sora (now a little teacup, I thought it'd be cute) and she was accompanied by Mimi (a very beautiful looking candle).

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy, that's all".

"Yeah, that stupid dog has that way with people. I'm Mimi. This here's Sora. I'll bet you haven't met Joe or Matt yet".

"Joe? Matt?".

"The two lampposts outside. They're pretty nice guys. You'd like them".

"Do you know where…Beelzemon is?".

"He went to the library about three hours ago" Sora answered.

"He's fine, he just had a bit of a headache like you do" Mimi added.

"Can you take me to him?".

"Certainly!" the girls said together.

"Man" Beelzemon said as he read a script for Twelfth Night by Shakespeare, "This Twelfth Night script sucks!".

Renamon found that she couldn't sneak up on the demon lord even as he sat there reading a corny script. As much as she tried to conceal it, she couldn't do it. He sensed her almost instantly.

"Keep tryin' foxy, but I know you too well".

"You saved me…why?".

"I didn't save you. If anything, you saved me. I'm surprisingly grateful for that".

Renamon sat down in the chair next to his.

"Ken told me about the spell…about you".

He threw the script down.

"He shouldn't have" he sighed, "I read this one poem once that actually brought me to tears when I first read it. Even today it brings to me tearful silence".

"Then why do you read it?".

"To remind me why I hate the humans so much. It's about something that human women do on a regular basis. They take a life they helped to create before they have a chance to take a first breath".

Renamon caught on quick. "Abortion?".

"Ugh, I even hate the word for it. There's one other thing I hate that humans do that makes me sick to my stomach. Rape…I hate that too".

"Can't blame you. Are you personal with them?".

"Somewhat. My mother was a vestal. She was never supposed to have me. All the time she was with me, she treated me like I was a disease. She hated me when I didn't even do anything wrong. It wasn't my fault, yet I felt so blamed for what happened to her".

"Your father, he-".

"Yeah, I was conceived in lust and fear. I am the only son of Myotismon, king of the Dark Realm. He didn't know about me for quite a while. The first five years of my being I spent underground, despising myself for what happened to her. Then when I was five, it happened".

"What?".

"I begged her not to do it. I tried to tell her it wasn't worth it, but she didn't believe me. She was so ashamed of me. I offered to get on that chair and put my neck in that ring. But no, she didn't want me to die because that would've increased her shame. Then, she put that rope around her neck…and I couldn't do anything to stop it. She kicked the chair out from under her and…and…it snapped her neck and killed her instantly".

"I'm so sorry".

"No. I'm the one who should be sorry. Sorry I'm not a stronger Digimon, that I wasn't human so that she could've aborted me and been happy. I took everything from her, even her life. After her suicide I went to the real world, where I was subjected to man and its cruelties. I met two kids there, a pair of twins. Ai and Mako, and I don't know what made me, but I loved them. But then Myotismon came in and destroyed everything. He took them from me and killed them. That…slagger, he's the reason why I am the way I am. Why I hate the humans so much. But it's because of Ai and Mako that I love little humans and personal experience that I pity the orphans. The adults…I'll never forgive them for what they do to themselves for meaningless causes".

"Revenge?".

"Yeah. The violence of it all, I wanted nothing less than to destroy and degrade humanity for their cruelty to me and others like me, so I used them as servants. That's what led to this stupid curse. I was cruel to them. I had to pay the price".

Beelzemon, Ken told me that…that you were starting to fall in love with me. I need to know if it's true. Is it?".

A/N: Oh, she just asked the question! Alright, next chapter: Beelzemon's answer, and he gives Renamon a very special gift. Guess what it is when you comment!


	12. Chapter 11

_I could hear my heart pounding in my head. I didn't know how to answer her. I didn't know what love was or meant. How was I to know if I was falling in love? _

"I don't know. I see us as friends, but I don't see us as lovers".

_You liar! That was my only thought right then. There were so many voices, I couldn't decide which to listen to. I listened to the only voice I was trained to listen to: The voice of reason. _

"Well, I guess that's okay. We can just be friends" Renamon smiled.

Beelzemon did the same, but only half assured. Then he remembered her gift.

"Renamon, you love readin' right?".

"Yes, why?".

"Your gift for savin' me…My whole library is now yours to command as you wish it. I'll just take a copy of Twelfth Night and I'll be good to go".

"Twelfth Night? You read Shakespeare?".

"Just that particular play. My mother used to read Shakespeare all the time. I'd always listen to her read it and I'd memorize it. I quoted it a lot, which kinda humored her. Well, hope you enjoyed this. Dinner's almost ready".

"I'll see you then".

"Yep".

Beelzemon started walking out of the library. _I am Beelzemon, Prince of the Dark Realm, and I am in love. _

A/N: Sorry Amethyst, that don't come 'til later. Next chapter: Social time at dinner and Renamon starts thinking. Leave me a review please.


	13. Chapter 12

_I knew he was in love…it was obvious when he tried to smile at me. He was trying so hard to hide it, but I could see other things, emotions. _

Renamon went down to the Dining Hall to find Beelzemon waiting for her. She smiled again just to see what he'd do. Unfortunately, he merely nodded in response.

"Sit foxy, I don't bite".

"You did once".

"Yeah I'd rather leave that in the past".

Renamon nodded in agreement and sat in the chair next to him. They just talked while they ate. They joked and just tried having fun. It wasn't long before they were absolutely comfortable with each other. They went out to the balcony after dinner.

"Yeah, I really wish I had my wings back" Beelzemon stared up at the night sky longingly.

"You loved flying, didn't you?".

Beelzemon nodded. "You bet. I could fly for hours on end and never be bored with it".

"Why?".

"It gives a feeling of total freedom. I escaped my problems by taking the skies especially on gorgeous nights like these. Someday, I'll show you what it's like".

"Promise?".

Beelzemon looked at her, smiled for real this time, and nodded. "I promise".

"You won't let me fall?".

"Never. Renamon…I could never do anythin' to hurt you. It'd tear me all up inside. I don't know why, I guess it's the whole best friend deal".

Renamon suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. At first he didn't know what to do, until he embraced her in return.

_I loved the way he made me feel safe. I loved how he was so confused at first. I think…no, I knew, right then and there, that he did love me in his own way. I just didn't know what to think. _

Renamon shifted a little in his embrace so she gazed into his lovely ruby eyes.

_I saw nothing but love and longing in his eyes. Could it be that…that I loved him every bit as much as he loved me? When he saved me from Chatsuramon, he looked so noble and he was just so brave. How could I not love that? For some strange reason though, I didn't. But I didn't hate it or him either. He was really sweet to me. He'd been nothing but so from when I first came here. _

He released Renamon almost unwillingly, his heart in his ears again.

"I'm sure you're tired. I guess I'll see you in the mornin', huh?".

"You will" Renamon moved away from him, but held his hand as she slowly slid away from his loose grasp, "Good night".

"Yeah…good night".

He watched her slip away, his heart still pounding in his ears. When she was gone, Beelzemon put his hand to his chest to feel his little ticker going nuts.

"Yep…I've lost it to her. Ken was right, she is the one".

A/N: AWW, he almost got her! Keep your fingers crossed guys. Next chapter, Renamon gets to see an even softer side to Bee when a couple of kids come to play outside when it snows. Really cute stuff. See ya then!


	14. Chapter 13

Winters were cold and bitter in the Digital world. Renamon loved the winter for its beauty and the snow. Beelzemon hated it for the cold and the death it brought. But on this one particular day, he'd learn to love it.

"Ever played in snow?" Renamon asked.

"I haven't since Ai and Mako were killed. I couldn't bear doing that without 'em".

"You've worn black too long for them, Beelzemon. Now today, you and I are going outside and we're going to have fun. Besides we have company".

Beelzemon looked outside and saw two girls out on the grounds, rolling snow into balls.

"I know them…sorta. Lisa and Luna, twin girls, ten years old, and orphaned at seven. They come here every winter and spring to see how things change…and to mess around".

"So you're familiar with them?".

"No, not too familiar".

"Then how do you know so much about them?".

"I just know people".

"Well, why don't we go and introduce ourselves?".

"I don't wanna scare 'em".

"You'll be alright".

Renamon took him by the hand and led him outside. The two girls gazed at them with pure wonder.

"We didn't know anyone lived here" Lisa told them.

"Sorry for trespassing. We'll leave if you want us to" Luna joined in.

"Wait, actually, Beelzemon here wanted to ask you something" Renamon let go of his hand.

"Well…um…I, we, were actually wondering if uh…we could, you know, join you.".

The twin girls smiled and nodded. "Yeah!".

"So, what are you doing?".

"We were trying to decide whether or not to have a snowball fight or make a snowman" Luna explained.

"Well, what do you think Beelzemon?" Renamon asked.

"I say we should do the fight first then the snowman to tone things down a bit".

"Alright, we'll be on teams. I call the fox!" Lisa exclaimed.

"Guess that leaves me with you" Luna smiled slightly.

"Yeah".

"Great, let's beat them!".

"You bet!".

The entire day was spent outside. Renamon noticed quite a change in the demon lord, as did the servants who were looking on from inside.

"She's changed him" Kari said, "I told you, Tai".

"Yeah, yeah be quiet" Tai replied.

"There's something in him that hasn't been there in a long time" Ken noted.

"What?" TK asked.

"His heart was lost to the dark, but now…it's returned to him. And all it took was Renamon and two little girls".

"There, Frosty's done" Beelzemon looked at their snowman with pride.

"He doesn't have a nose" Lisa noticed.

"So? He doesn't need a nose".

"Yeah, guess you're right. Well, it's getting dark, so me and Luna have to go back. They'll wonder where we are. Thanks, c'mon Luna".

"You go ahead, I'll catch up".

"Suit yourself".

When Lisa was gone, Luna faced her new found friend. "Thanks" she said.

"Not a problem".

"Can we come over when it snows again?" Luna asked.

Beelzemon knelt to her height and caught her in a warm, loving embrace. Renamon, hiding from this, put her hand to her heart. He had never behaved like this for anyone, not even her.

"You can come over whenever you want. My door's always open for you and your sister" he released her.

Luna took him by surprise when she gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Beelzemon gasped a little when she did.

"See you later, Beelzemon!" Luna ran off, smiling big now.

"Yeah" he replied blushing a little, "See ya".

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this up and running. It was a really long chapter to write. Hope you like it. Next chapter: Next chapter: Beelzemon makes a heart breaking decision and reveals a huge secret…something he hasn't told anyone ever. See ya then!


	15. Chapter 14

_I didn't have a choice. I wanted her to be happy…even if that meant my own heart being broken in the process of it all…_

"You can do this" Beelzemon grabbed up the mirror and went to find Renamon

The events of the day had made him see things differently. If he truly loved her, he had to do this. She was in her library; her domain as it was now called, reading Machiavelli's The Prince.

"You know, that book might actually be the most important political book ever written" he interrupted her reading.

"You read it?" Renamon asked.

"What politician hasn't? I was never the political type until I read that thing. Brings up the classic question: Do the ends justify the means?".

"Do they ever?".

Beelzemon smirked. "That, my dear fox, is as old as the time of monarchy itself. It kinda brings up why I'm here".

"Why?".

"Gotta ask you somethin'".

"What?".

"Are you…please be honest…truly happy here?".

"I think you and I both know the answer to that".

"No I don't".

"I am happy here, but it would be nice to see Rika again".

"I had a feeling you'd say that" he pulled out the mirror, "That allows me to see whatever or whoever I want. That's how I know so much about Luna and Lisa" he handed it to her, "It'll work for you too. You can use to check on her if you want".

"Alright, then show me Rika Nonaka" Renamon commanded.

The reflective surface showed a very sick and lost Rika wandering through the woods outside the castle alone, calling for her partner. Beelzemon saw the fox Digimon's concerned look and her longing to help her partner.

"Got to her" he said softly, "She needs you more than I do".

"Beelzemon-".

"Renamon, please…and take the mirror. In that case, you can remember me".

"Why are you letting me go like this?".

"I can't keep something that I never had. I can't stand seeing you a prisoner here. This castle is a cage on its own, which is why I didn't put you away at first".

"Thank you, Beelzemon. I'll never forget you or anything you've done for me".

"No, I should thank you. Renamon, I haven't been completely honest with you. I have a very important secret I want you to know. Can ya keep it? It's kinda embarassin'".

"It can't be that bad. Shoot it".

"Well…we were outside when I realized that I craved something, something important, something…special".

"What?".

"The truth is…I wanna be a father Renamon, more than anythin' in the world".

"There's nothing wrong with that".

"I wanna adopt the girls, that's the kicker. But…maybe you're right. Well…you have a tamer to get back to" Beelzemon walked up to her and pulled her into him, "Look me in the eyes again. I liked it the last time you did it".

How couldn't she? Her blue diamond eyes met the three rubies that made up his and she relaxed. The love and longing were both still there. He released her again almost unwillingly and let her slip away from him. Away from the one who loved her dearest. When he was alone in the West Wing, he found himself crying, heart broken, and a little angry.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I have let her slip away from me?! Why?! Why did I then let my heart fly away from me?! _

A/N: That's not good, and it's not gonna get any better in the next chapter. Next chapter: Renamon finds Rika, takes her back home, and a war starts between the Demon Lord and his world. See ya then! Trust me guys, it's almost done…I hope.


	16. Chapter 15

Renamon found Rika wandering still through the woods. She was suffering from a severe cold and had terrible news. But she decided to save that part for when they were safe at home. There wasn't a point in worrying her out there.

"He's not as bad as you think, Rika" Renamon told her when they were home, "He never trapped me and he gave me his whole library".

"That's not the issue at hand, Renamon" Rika managed to sit up in her bed, "I told Ryo and the others what happened. Renamon…they're gonna kill him for taking you".

"They couldn't! He's harmless…somewhat".

"Ryo doesn't wanna take a chance. He thinks one thing and the whole town goes into an uproar and agrees with him".

"We have to stop them!".

"Yeah, but how? Ryo won't budge once he's gotten into the spotlight. He thinks he's doing this for me".

Renamon rolled her blue eyes. "Oldest trick in the book. Humans are just so desperate".

"Yeah, he's been trying to court me again. He keeps failing though" Rika coughed.

"Stay here, I'll stop them. I have to. He needs me".

Renamon leaped out a nearby window with a new mission: Save the Demon Lord, save her world from crumbling. It was for sure now…she loved him.

A/N: The spell ain't lifted yet, guys. She has to admit it to his face. But does she have the courage to do so? Next chapter: An unlikely army emerges from the Digimon that live in Beelzemon's castle with an unlikely leader (Who is a Digimon. Hint: They were never human, they always were a Digimon, and she is cat like. I think I've given it away, sorry!). See ya then!


	17. Chapter 16

"You did the right thing" Ken tried to reassure Beelzemon.

"Yeah, maybe I did. But now what ma I gonna do? I've fallen in love, but Renamon…she only sees us as friends. God Ken" Beelzemon turned his gaze to the black rose as another petal fell, "You wouldn't believe how many times I was tempted to just take her up in my arms and just kiss her to death. Every time I met her eyes, I knew right then and there what was goin' on. I didn't wanna scare her though, so I refrained".

"You really are desperate".

"I am" the Demon Lord put a clawed hand on his heart, "She's the only one…the only one, I'll ever give this heart to".

"Master!" Kari hopped into the room, "Humans, dangerous ones! They're outside! It's war!".

Beelzemon rose. "So be it! We are at war with our world, and every human soul in it. Kari, have Behemoth ready in the back. I'll fight 'em off!".

"Not without us" a cat like Digimon, Gatomon, interfered.

"No, I know you're Kari's partner, but I don't want you or your friends hurt".

"It's all worth it, Beelzemon. This castle is our home, and we'll risk everything to defend it".

"Alright. Gatomon, you'll lead the Digimon cavalry. But if anything should happen, lead them inside so I can take care of things. Now go!".

Gatomon ran back down the corridor to find the other Digimon waiting.

"Well, what'd he say?" Agumon, Tai's partner, asked.

"He's approved, and I'm in charge of things".

"Yes ma'am".

"Alright Ladies, Line up!" Gatomon commanded.

The others listened. Gatomon smiled.

"Bad humans have terrible intentions of invading our home and destroying our friends. Will we allow it?!".

"NO!" the others answered.

"Alright, then digivolve and move out!".

Renamon had digivolved to Kyubimon and was running as fast as she could to Beelzemon's castle. That didn't take her long, since she knew the way by heart, but getting in was bound to be difficult. Humans and Digimon were at war. The humans had successfully infiltrated the castle, but were now faced with an army of Digimon inside. Kyubimon gazed up at the balcony of the West Wing room, knowing pretty well that Beelzemon was there.

"Azulongmon, help me. Give me the power I need to save him" she prayed.

Her wish was granted. She was forced back to Renamon, but was granted the power to get to her mega level without having to biomerge.

"Renamon, warp digivolve to…" she changed to what looked like an armored fox goddess carrying a staff, "Sakuyamon!".

A/N: How was that for a kick butt digivolution? I skipped Taomon. I don't like her look. It's annoying as heck and it looks bad the way I see it. Next Chapter: Sakuyamon and Beelzemon work together to defend their home, but tragedy strikes. See ya then!


	18. Chapter 17

Sakuyamon looked to the window again and found something moving in the shadows. She heard a light, but heavy footfall behind her and she turned. Thankfully, it was only Beelzemon dismounting Behemoth. Sakuyamon rushed up and embraced him.

"You're okay!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, but these weak humans have invaded my home. I won't let 'em get away with it".

Sakuyamon released him. "Don't kill them".

"I'll try not to. But if they harm you in anyway" Beelzemon flashed his claws, "I'll destroy 'em".

"We have a home to defend".

"Shall we?".

"Yes, let's".

Behemoth was left outside when Sakuyamon and Beelzemon stormed the castle. He made his way to Gatomon, who was shouting commands.

"How we doin'?" he asked.

"We stand on the bridge between victory and defeat, Beelzemon".

"How?".

"The minority humans have been chased off successfully, but that one Ryo guy...".

"What about him?".

"He managed to get away from us. I think he's looking for you. LEFT FLANK, STOP SLACKING! Gabumon, what am I paying you for?!".

"Umm…you aren't?".

"Well, still, stop slacking. We're at war here!".

"Yes ma'am" Gabumon saluted.

"You better go. We can handle things down here. You have your own sanctuary to defend" she turned to Beelzemon.

"Thanks Gatomon, you rock".

"It's my job, Beelzemon. Now hurry. Azulongmon only knows what Ryo could be planning".

Beelzemon took Sakuyamon's hand.

"Come with me" he said, "To battle".

Sakuyamon nodded. "I will".

"Thank you".

The two headed to the west wing, where Ryo and Cyberdramon were waiting.

"So…you've betrayed us, Renamon. What's Rika gonna think of this?".

"I have betrayed no one".

"Then you wanna explain why you're with him?".

"She's with me 'cause she has a loyalty to this place and to me" Beelzemon was more than glad to answer.

"Fine, we'll take both your data".

Ryo and Cyberdramon biomerged to become Justimon and took on both of them. He was able to outdo Sakuyamon and tried to destroy her for her data, but everything happened in a heartbeat.

Beelzemon covered her body with his own and took the deadly hit for her.

"Beelzemon…why?".

He didn't answer her immediately. Rather, he tripped Justimon with his tail, managed to stand, and threw the mega leveled Digimon off the balcony. When he was sure they were gone, Beelzemon fell to the ground and Sakuyamon came to his side.

"Why?" she asked, trying to fight back tears.

Beelzemon managed a weak smile. "Because guys do crazy things…for the ones they love. I'm sorry to be leavin' ya like this, but hey…we had fun…right?".

"Please…please don't die on me" Sakuyamon dedigivolved back to Renamon.

"We'll be alright…don't worry. I know we'll be okay. Just have faith. Renamon…I owe you everything. For thousands of years I was plagued by the dark" he shifted a little in pain, "It was my destiny, so I was told. Nothing else mattered but that. Then I…met you and Rika…everything changed. I fell in love with you Renamon…when I never ever believed I could. Just have faith, promise me you will".

Renamon nodded, to tearful to speak.

"Thanks…never lose it. And never forget it…I love you, Renamon…my vulpine goddess".

With that all said and done, the Demon Prince of the Dark passed on…in the arms of the one he loved.

"Please don't go…I…" Renamon struggled to say it, so she kissed the demon lord's head "I love you too".

A/N: This isn't the end, guys, I promise. I still have one more chapter and an Epilogue to get written and done. Next Chapter: I'm not spoiling, sorry. But I'll see ya then! Leave me reviews.


	19. Chapter 18

Darkness surrounded him. All around, nothing but inky blackness.

"Where am I?" Beelzemon asked.

"We are in the very shadows of your heart, Prince Beelzemon" Angewomon appeared.

"You! You cheated me! You never said I'd die before…".

"You're not exactly dead. You've achieved all the conditions acquired of you to earn your wings and Death Slinger back".

"No I haven't".

"Ah, but you have, and I can prove it" the angel disappeared into the dark, leaving the demon alone.

He felt alone, always alone. He was broken hearted that he'd never see Renamon again. His thoughts raced back to Lisa, Luna, and the other humans he had grown to befriend. Just as Beelzemon began to despair, a colorful shined up ahead of him.

"Beelzemon?" he heard Renamon's voice.

He looked up to see her standing in the middle to the light, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Renamon?! Please don't leave me here! I need you! I…I love you!" he tried to reach out for her, but his hand only went through her as if she were nothing but air.

His heart shattered like glass within him and he cried for the first time since his partner's death. Angewomon watched him just to see how he'd react upon seeing his beloved here. She pitied the Demon Lord, believe it or not. Never, ever before had he wanted, needed, someone as bad as the lovely fox. His heart was practically in her teeth.

"Beelzemon…she loves you, very much" Angewomon helped him to his feet, "Now you know what it's like…both to be wanted and for you to want someone. Go back to her, Beelzemon. Comfort her, love her".

"Death Slinger…my wings…You know, for years, they were all I wanted".

"Yes, I know".

"But now" Beelzemon shook his head, "I don't care if I get them back or not. I only wanna be with her. But only if I can".

Angewomon nodded. "Go"

Beelzemon woke in Renamon's arms, surrounded by violet colored feathers.

"Renamon" he managed, "I'm okay. Don't cry no more, Love. I'm back, and I'm not leavin' ya any time soon".

"You promise?".

"I swear".

She pulled him to his feet and he held her close again so that she could gaze at his eyes again. Renamon was delighted to see that his true eye color actually resembled the beauty of the emerald, not the ruby. He gazed at her and felt his urge to kiss her coming on, but again, he refrained. Beelzemon took her hand and placed it on his heart.

"I realize somethin'…that this has always belonged to you. Will you keep it?" he asked.

"You know I will" Renamon got closer to him so she could listen to his heartbeat, "It's beautiful".

Thump…thump…thump. It really was beautiful sounding, like a little drum almost.

"Beelzemon!" Gatomon interrupted, "We've won! Look down at the others!".

The three Digimon gazed down at the other Digimon outside. But…there were humans out there as well. All the Digidestined had been restored to their human forms. Kari and TK stood at the front lines, holding Death Slinger. Beelzemon grabbed a hold of Renamon and the two flew down in front of the two humans.

"We believe this belongs to you" Kari said as she and TK handed him the huge gun.

"Thank you…all of you" Beelzemon took it and everyone cheered, "I no longer need you guys. Your freedom is yours".

"Actually, we'd kinda like it if we could stay" Izzy admitted.

"Yeah" Cody admitted, "But only if you'll let us".

"Faithful to the end, I see. Very well, you can stay" Beelzemon flashed Death Slinger in front of his subjects, "My weapons, my service, my protection, all belong to you. You shall be paid as such".

"Hey master" Tai joined in, "Will we be seeing a princess in the future?".

Beelzemon gazed at Renamon, the love and longing stronger than ever.

"Yeah, but only if she'll have me" he answered, partially to Renamon.

The fox met his eyes again and had to stand on her toes. She put her arms around his neck and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. Inside, the misery and darkness in the Demon Lord's heart gave way to her tender love and light. He was a little rough in his kiss, but it wasn't bad at all. The other's cheered.

"Is that a yeah?" Beelzemon asked.

Renamon nodded. "Yes, but what about Rika? She still needs me".

He smiled at her a little devilishly. "She's your partner…one half of you…How can I love the whole you, if the other half ain't here? She can live here with us".

"She can?! You'd let her?!".

"Well, she's your partner. I don't see why not".

"Thank you".

"Not an issue. Anything for my Vulpine goddess. I only want you and, dare I say it, anyone else who might come along, to be happy. Renamon…You are my first and only choice. I can't see myself next to anyone".

She kissed him again, and her future was sealed. She was now Princess Renamon, Princess of the Dark.

A/N: This is not the end guys. There's still an Epilogue I have to type and get posted. Then I have to type a dang trailer for my next fic which will be posted at the end of this one. See ya then. I have to type it, by the way, because I can't make videos, dang it. But I know you guys can use your imaginations, so…I'll stop talking, sorry.


	20. EpilogueTwo Years Later

Beelzemon was sitting outside the sanctuary slash nest, twiddling his thumbs nervously. He struggled to keep a hold on Luna, who was sitting in his lap. Lisa, all the while, was sitting calmly next to Rika. Everyone looked a little nervous, hopeful, and excited all at the same time.

Luna gave her adoptive father a hug. "Don't worry daddy. Mama will be okay" she tried to assure him.

He smiled at her. "Yeah, I know she will. Your mama's the strongest Digimon I've ever known".

"Other than you, of course".

"Nah, she can kick my butt any day".

Kari then burst out of the sanctuary, smiling. "She's alright. Just tired".

"And?".

"She's alive, strong, and healthy".

"It's a she?" Beelzemon asked, letting go of Luna so he could stand.

Kari nodded. "Wanna see them?".

"You bet I do!".

"We do too!" Lisa and Luna said together.

"Yeah, I'm in on this too, Renamon's my partner, you know".

Kari opened the door and let the family in. Renamon was lying in the bed, sweat making her fur shine like gold. Her blue eyes caught the sight of her mate, partner, and twin human daughters. In her arms was a little white bundle.

"Renamon…" Beelzemon came to her side.

"Look at her. Isn't she beautiful?" Renamon handed the bundle over to him.

He took it nice and gently as to not disturb the little form wrapped within. He met the little blue eyes of a little white Yaamon. Her face was silver colored, a very unique quality that would make her stand out. Beelzemon lied down next to Renamon on his back and put the newest addition to his family on his chest, while his wings framed them as if to protect. It made him look like a sweet dark angel trying to keep the one he loved most away from the horrors of the world.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours. He had his wish, at last, three times over now. Beelzemon was now the father of three little girls, two human and one a Digimon. He let the others cuddle her too, and a name for her came to his mind. The first named Digimon: Moonlight.

When night fell, Renamon fed the little one while Beelzemon was next to her, his arm around her shoulders. When Moonlight was done, she was fast asleep, safe in the arms of her mother.

Beelzemon lifted Renamon's chin so she could look him in the face. He was blinking back tears. For two years, life had been blissful for them, now it was even better.

"Thank you, Renamon. For everything. I owe you everything".

"You don't owe me anything, love. You didn't lie to me when you said you wanted me and everyone else to be happy. Believe me, we are".

Beelzemon caressed Moonlight's ear gently and smiled. It twitched, but she didn't wake for several minutes. But when she did, she was crying again. Her father gasped lightly, not liking to see his daughters, human or otherwise, upset.

"Come here, sweetheart. I got ya" he gently lifted the little white Yaamon to him.

Right when she got close to him, her crying ceased and she was smiling again.

"It's for sure. We got another daddy's girl" Beelzemon took note.

Moonlight averted her gaze up to her father. Her smile widened, and she had a small knowledge that this fearsome looking Demon Lord was here to protect her and love her. She let out a thin squeak as she buried her face into his jacket. Actually, she was in it. She was just that tiny!

Renamon leaned over and kissed Beelzemon's cheek. She put her head on his shoulder and watched Moonlight play "peek a boo" with her dad, sliding in and out of his jacket.

"She loves you" Renamon said.

"And I love her…and you" he caught her in a loving kiss as Moonlight peeked out and squealed as if to say "Daddy, Pay attention to me!".

The two looked down at their daughter and smiled. She needed sleep, as did they. Renamon turned off the lamp and Beelzemon put little Moonlight in between them. Later, Lisa and Luna joined in and the whole family was asleep in the same room. Beelzemon watched over the four girls who loved him, and knew, for once, his heart was full.

"Thanks girls, you really know how to bring out the best in a guy".

A/N: This fic is officially done. But…there's still an exclusive trailer of my next fic coming up, so don't stop looking at this yet. See ya then!


	21. Moonlight Trailer

To my Readers: Hey guys, this is another first for me. I would've made this a video if it was possible, but it's not, unfortunately. Imagination is key to this trailer. I don't know if anyone has ever written a fanfic trailer before. So, hopefully I did okay. Well, here it is: A first look at Moonlight: The White Shadow.

_(She was born under the light of the full moon…)_

Renamon: Isn't she beautiful?

Beelzemon: She's just like you.

_(A Princess of the Dark…)_

Moonlight: So, you're king now?

Beelzemon: I have been since you were born, kiddo.

Moonlight: Then I'm a princess, right?

Beelzemon: You and your sisters.

Moonlight: But I'm the favorite, right?

_(A White Shadow…)_

Beelzemon: There are six kinds of Digimon out there. They include water, fire earth, wind, light, and, of course, darkness.

Moonlight: Which one are we?

Beelzemon: We're shadows, a combination species.

Moonlight: Is that why I get mistaken for a snow sculpture every winter?  
Beelzemon: None of us know why you're pure white, but someday my small one, soon, we'll both know.

_(Discriminated and taunted…)_

Moonlight: Stop laughing at me! I can't help what I look like! Stop it! Summon Flame!

_(Evil Clouds over her destiny…)_

Apocalymon: Bring to me the white shadow, she's the key to our return to power over the dark.

Lucemon: As my lord commands.

_(And an old enemy threatens to rise again)_

Genai: Apocalymon is returning. Slowly, but he is.

Beelzemon: Is he someone we should know about?

Gatomon: Impossible, we destroyed him years ago!

Patamon: Yeah, what gives?!

Genai: He needs the White Shadow to rebuild his strength. (Turns to Beelzemon and Renamon) That means Moonlight.

Beelzemon: (To Renamon, whispering) What must a king do to save his heir from destiny?

Renamon: Maybe you're asking the wrong question. Instead ask yourself: What should a father do?

_(But now she must run to save her family…)_

Moonlight: What choice do I have?

Ken: You could let us come with you.

Moonlight: No, no one's getting hurt because of me.

_(Old Friends…)_

Tai: Don't worry, Beelzemon, if he even thinks about touching Moonlight…

Matt: We'll destroy him just like we did before.

All Digidestined and Tamers: You bet!

_(New Allies)_

Takuya: So…you're running away because of destiny?

Moonlight: To save them from Lucemon and Apocalymon. I have to fight this on my own.

Kouji: (Takes her hand) No you don't.

Moonlight: But what if you guys get hurt?

JP: It won't be on you.

Zoe: Yeah, we can help you, but only if you let us.

Moonlight: (Pulls away from Kouji) I can't! I'm sorry!

_(And even a shot at romance…)_

Moonlight: I'm Moonlight. Can I please know the name of the Digimon who just saved my tail?

Duskmon: Duskmon.

Moonlight: Cool! Are you a dark type?

Duskmon: What are you? A light?  
Moonlight: Nope, I'm a Shadow type. On my father's side. He's king of the Dark you know.

Duskmon: You're the White Shadow?

Moonlight: Apparently that's what they call me nowadays. Not that I don't like it, but…I mean, you can call me it…it's just others that…okay, I'm gonna shut up now.

_(But not even she can escape…)_

Moonlight: I have to digivolve…to save Duskmon!

_(The Darkness within…)_

Moonlight: Moonlight digivolve to!

_(This May…)_

Lilithmon: (Voice over) Let me help you, Moonlight!

Moonlight: NO! You live only to kill!

_(In order to save all she loves…)_

Moonlight: (To Duskmon) If I lost you, it'd be too much.

Duskmon: I'm not going anywhere.

_(She must risk…)_

Beelzemon: NO, it's too soon!

_(EVERYTHING)_

Lilithmon: Come and get me, Lucemon. You want the White Shadow? Come and get her, but you'll have to face me first!

Beelzemon: (To Moonlight): We're gonna be in for one wild battle. You asked for action, be careful what you wish for.

_(From the writer of Fox and the Demon and the Lockdown's Shadow Series…) _

Moonlight: (To Beelzemon) We can take him, as long as we have each other. (Gazes at Duskmon) All of us.

_(Moonlight, The White Shadow…coming in May) _

Author's note: I did it. I did my best and hopefully I did great. To clear stuff up, I hate Frontier. Can't stand that series of Digimon, but I do like the characters. I just don't like the idea. I do love Duskmon, he's one of my favorites, actually, and I think he'd be perfect for Moonlight. My internet is playing games, so only god really knows when I'll be able to type and post this sequel. To my Blood Moon Readers, I will get back to that while I'm writing this. It's not easy doing two fics at once though. Well, hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
